May I Love You?
by YeyeWooKIM97
Summary: [YeWook FF] Dihari pertamanya sekolah, Ryeowook terlambat. untung saja ia ditolong oleh seorang sunbae yang memiliki sifat aneh -menurutnya-, Jongwoon atau Yesung sunbae. awal pertemuan itu membuat Ryeowook tertarik pada sunbae itu. / saya masih amatir. mangga atuh di baca heula :D
1. Chapter 1

**May I Love You?**

**© YeyeWooKIM97 a.k.a Lisi~Chwang :D**

**.**

**Cast: Yesung oppa and Ryeowook noona –oppa- and others**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, lil bit Humor, School Life**

**WARNING!**

**BL! A.k.a Boys Love. OOC, miss typo(s), typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, bahasa ancur, aneh, etc!**

**.**

**.**

A/N: ff ini terinspirasi (atau remake?) dari manga yang berjudul sama karangan **Konno Risa**, saya hanya merubah seperlunya saja *bow*

**.**

**.**

Enjoy sadayana~ :D

**.**

Musim gugur telah berlalu di gantikan dengan musim semi. Diawal musim semi bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran daun-daun yang semula berguguran kini tumbuh kembali. Suara kicauan burung saling berlomba manakah suara yang paling merdu diantara mereka, haah~ angin musim semi sungguh.

Musim semi merupakan tanda awal semua orang memulai aktivitasnya kembali, setelah libur di musim gugur kemarin bagi semua anak pelajar saatnya kembali ke sekolah dan musim ini adalah tahun ajaran baru bagi seluruh sekolah se Korea Selatan.

**.**

**.**

Tap!

Terlihat sesosok namja dengan postur tubuh mungil sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Rambut coklat madunya tertiup angin musim semi. Mata caramel-nya bergerak gelisah meneliti sekitar sekolah yang sudah sepi itu

"_aigoo~ eotteokhae?_" lirihnya sambil mengintip dari balik tembok tempat ia bersembunyi itu.

Kim Ryeowook 16 tahun ia adalah –calon- murid kelas satu di Shappire Blue High School, sekolah tersebut merupakan salah satu sekolah elit di negeri Gingseng tersebut. Alasan mengapa ia terlambat adalah karena ia sangat antusias memasuki sekolah elit ini, ia belajar mati-matian demi masuk sekolah ini dan dari hasil kerja keras belajarnya selama ini ia diterima di sekolah impiannya ini. Saking antusiasnya ia sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

"aish! Kenapa dihari pertamaku malah terlambat sepeti ini?" gerutuan terus keluar dari bibir mungil Ryeowook. Terkadang ia sampai memukili kepalanya sendiri merutuki nasib silanya yang terlambat diawal tahun ajara baru ini.

Ryeowook terus mengendap-endap dan terkadang menengokan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan takut seseorang memergoki bahwa ia terlambat dihari pertama penerimaan murid baru, aish!

"kalau aku sampai ketahuan, aku pasti akan di _blacklist_~ _andwae_! Impianku bisa hancur nanti." Jeritnya pelan kaki mungilnya terus berjalan mencari jalan masuk tanpa ada yang tahu bahwa ia terlambat.

"_babboya_ Wookie! Kenapa kau bisa kesiangan eoh?!" gerutuan kembali keluar dari bibir mungilnya

"_eomma~ eotteokhaeyo?_ Apa tidak ada pintu yang aman untuk aku masuk? T.T"

Sret!

Hup!

"Huwaaaaaa~!" teriak Ryeowook nyaring. Tiba-tiba seseorang melompati tembok tinggi menjulang itu dengan mudah. Suara Ryeowook yang tenor –cempreng- menggema mengakibatkan burug-burung yang sedang beristirahat di batang-batang pohon langusung terbang karena kaget mendengar suara cempreng Ryeowook *Ryeo: yah! Suaraku tak secempreng itu! *pout* Lisi: ok ini terlalu lebay, mianhaeyo nuna~ -_- lanjut!) Saking kagetnya Ryeowook pun sampai jatuh terduduk. Sang pelaku anya memandang datar Ryeowook yang sedang terduduk di rerumputan itu. Sosok itu yang di ketahui berjenis kelamin pria itu berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih shock itu.

Kemudian ia berjongkok dihadapan Ryeowook menatap tajam mata caramel milik namja mungil itu. Ryeowook yang di pandangi setajam itu mulai ketakutan.

Hening

"kau murid kelas satu?" suara bariton itu terdengar membuat Ryeowook tersentak ia dengan kasar menelan ludahnya lalu mengangguk

"berani sekali telat dihari pertama upacara!" desis namja berambut hitam itu, poni yang menutupi sebagian mata sipit tajamnya, disekeliling namja itu terasa aura-aura hitam pekat yang menncekam *slap*. Ryeowook mulai pucat _'tamat sudah riwayatku~'_ batin Ryeowook nelangsa. Ia eratkan pegangngan tanganya pada tali tas ranselnya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka hingga

"beruntung sekai kau bertemu denganku!" ucapnya dengan nada ceria, ia tersenyum sangat lebar menampakan gigi putihnya yang rapih.

"hah?" Ryeowook melongo. Apa yang terjadi dengan namja yang sedang berjongkok di hadapannya ini? Tadi sosok itu bersikap dingin dan datar, tapi kenapa…. What the hell?!

Dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger di wajahnya, sosok itu menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk bangun dari tempatnya yang semula

"jaa~ kajja ikut aku ke pintu belaakang, kau bisa masuk lewat sana tanpa ketahuan." Ujar namja itu menggandeng tangan Ryeowook membawa namja mungil itu ke pintu belakang sekolahnya.

"tunggu! Kalau aku ketahuan bagaimana?"

"tenang begitu masuk kau langsung bergabung di barisan kelas satu."

"jinjjayo?"

"ne~ ja tundukan kepalamu agar kau tidak ketahuan oleh guru-guru, hmm arrachi?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk patuh. Namja yang berada didepannya menepuk kepala Ryeowook dengan gemas, awalnya hanya tepukan biasa tapi lama-lama tangan mungil itu mengusek rambut coklat madunya dengan kasar.

"YAH! Kau merusak tataan rambutku!" bibir mungil Ryeowook mengrucut. Namja itu hanya tekekeh melihat aksi Ryeowook menurutnya namja mungil ini sungguh manis untuk ukuran pria.

"cha~ aku masuk dulu ne, bye manis."

"gomaweoyo sunbaenim!" ucap ryeowook sambil menundukan badanya. Ketika mendongak sosok itu sudah menghilang dibalik tembok.

Blush!

'Eh? Manis? Aish orang itu benar-benar! Eh? Aku lupa menanyakan siapa namanya, aigoo~ babboya Wookie!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah Ryeowook, di aula besar yang dipenuhi wajah-wajah baru yang mungkin salahsatu dari mereka akan menjadi teman sekelasnya nanti. Seperti saran yang diberikan oleh sunbae yang tidak diketahui namanya itu Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya agar tidak ketahuan oleh guru-guru. Ia mencari tempat kosong

"kau terlambat ya?" ucap seseorang di samping kanan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya meringis menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal itu dan lalu mengangguk.

"hahaha kajja duduklah disini" ucap namja bergigi kelinci itu menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong di sebelah kirinya.

"ah ne~ gamsahamnida err…"

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin imnida~"

"ah ye Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook imnida. Gamsahamnida Sungmin-ssi"

"kau tak usah seformal itu, panggil aku Sungmin atau Minnie saja." Ucap pemilik gigi kelinci itu yang sudah kita ketaui bernama Sungmin.

_Dan selanjutnya sambutann dari ketua osis kita untuk para murid baru, Kim Jongwoon!_

Seorang namja tinggi bermata sipit namun tajam itu naik ke atas podium sambil membungkukan badanya pada seluruh siswa baru. Kemudian ia tersenyum

"_annyeonghaseyo yeoreobun! Nama saya Kim Jongwoon. Saya kelas 3-1 dan saya seorang ketua osis. Selamat atas masuknya kalian di sekolah ini!"_

Siswa –yang berstatus uke- dan siswi bertiak terpesona akan karisma yang dimiliki Jongwoon

"kyaaa tampan!"

"kyaaa"

Ryeowook kaget

'eh? Ketua osis? Jadi sunbae itu ketua osis?!'

**Tarik Bang Changmin ke kamar~ *eaaa* #plakk**

Huaaaaaa~ *sembunyi diketeknya Ryeo noona* ini adalah epep debut saya… ini epep yang udah saya rencanaain dari 2 tahun yang lalu, akhirnya selesai juga *tumpengan* Saya tau ini epep ancur! Maklum saya masih newbie dalan dunia pertulisan (?) #halahh selama ini saya cuma jadi reader aja saya coba beralih propesi lmao!

Sebenarnya sya gak yakin epep ini ada yang baca ;')) tolong tinggalkan satu atau dua patah tenteng epep ancur ini *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**May I Love You?**

**© YeyeWooKIM97**

**.**

**Cast: Yesung oppa and Ryeowook noona –oppa- and others**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, lil bit Humor, School Life**

**WARNING!**

**BL! A.k.a Boys Love, sangat OOC, missing typo(s) & typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, bahasa ancur, aneh, etc!**

**.**

**.**

A/N 1: ff ini terinspirasi dari manga yang berjudul sama karangan **Konno Risa**, mungkin bakal ada adegan yang sama seperti manganya dan saya hanya merubah seperlunya saja *bow*

A/N 2: huaaaaaakh! Gak nyangka ada yang ripyu ff ini hweeee *nangis di pundaknya Chwang* Hatur nuhun gamsahamnida atas respon yang telah diberikan buat epep ancur ini. Saya dengan modal nekat mempublish chap 2 ini. Hope y'all like it ^_^ *bow*

**.**

**.**

Enjoy sadayana~ :D

**.**

Chapter 2

**(^_^)**

Esok Harinya

"hey kau tahu, upacara kemarin-"

"aigoo~ ketua osis sungguh tampan ne?"

"kyaaa!"

"kira-kira Yesung sunbae sudah mempunyai pacar belum ya?"

"Ya! Kau tidak pantas dengan Jongwoon sunbae!"

"YA! Mwoya!"

Begitulah suasana di kelas 1-5 riuh dengan pekikan-pekikan cempreng yeoja-yeoja yang sedang mengobrol lebih tepatnya bergosip di pojok kelas. Mereka sedang membicarakan sang ketua osis yang kemarin memberikan sambutannya. Sang ketua osis yang tampan bermata sipit namun tajam itu sudah mengambil hati seluruh siswa-siswi di sekolah elit tersebut. Yah Kim Jongwoon atau bisa dipanggil juga Yesung sedang menjadi trending topic (?) di kalangan kelas satu itu adalah seorang siswa kelas 3-1 ia berbakat dalam bidang bernyanyi. Teman-teman seangkatannya sering memanggilnya Yesung karena suaranya yang memang bagus.

"aish! Bisakah mereka berhenti berteriak-teriak? Mengganggu saja!" gerutu seorang namja mungil sambil mengerucutkan bibir pinknya.

"Jongwoon sunbae memang tampan! Dia juga mengharumkan nama sekolah ini dalam lomba bernyanyi tingkat nasional" ucap namja pemilik gigi kelinci itu sambil mendudukan tubuhnya yang cukup berisi didepan sang namja mungil yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang sosok yang sedang duduk didepannya sambil menopang pipi tirusnya, "huh? Aku tak menyangka sunbae aneh berkepala bes-"

"namanya Kim Jongwoon, Jongwoon sunbae, Wookie" ralat sungmin sambil tersenyum menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya

"ya ya Jongwoon sunbae, aish kenapa semua orang menyukai sunbae aneh itu," dengus Ryeowook sambil memutar mata coklat karamelnya, membuat Sungmin terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu sahabat barunya itu.

**.**

**May I Love You?**

**.**

**.**

Teng~ teng~

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa SB High School berbondong-bondong keluar menuju tempat favorite mereka. Ada yang ke kantin untuk mengisi perut yang sudah berdemo (?) ingin diisi, ada yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di atap, taman dan perpustakaan.

"hey Wookie, kajja kita kekantin" ajak sungmin yang sudah berdiri di samping meja Ryeowook, "ah kau duluan saja Hyung, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Nanti aku menyusul ok?"

"mau ku pesankan sesuatu hmm?"

"tidak usah Hyung, aku akan segera menyusulmu di kantin." Ryeowook berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya mungilnya ke toilet, ia ingin membasuh mukanya agar tak terlihat mengantuk.

"Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya kemudian menengok kebelakang. Terlihat seorang pria memakai jas biru dongker dengan dalaman kemeja berwarna krim berjalan mendekat kepadanya. Ryeowook menundukan sedikit badannya pada pria berumur sekitar 40-an itu, "ah ye ne seonsaennim, waeyo?" ucap Ryeowook bingung menatap pria yang sedang berdiri didepannya itu yang diketahui salah satu guru di sekolah elit ini.

Sang guru berkacak pinggang dan menatap Ryeowook tajam

"Kim Ryeowook siswa kelas 1-5 hanya kau yang tidak hadir di upacara penerimaan siswa kemarin!"

"m-mweo? Animnida seonsaengnim! Ak-aku ha-hadir kok!" ucap Ryeowook gelagapan, wajahnya memucat, keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori wajah manisnya.

"haha geureom…kenapa kau tidak ada di foto ini eoh?!" sang guru menunjukan sebuah foto pada Ryeowook, foto bersama siswa-siswi baru kemarin. Ryeowook menatap selembar foto itu dan menelan ludahnya dengan kasar _'habis sudah riwayatku~'_ batin Ryeowook nelangsa.

"anou~ eh eung i-itu engh… seonsaengnim~" Ryeowook kehilagan kata- katanya, menundukan kepalanya dan memilin ujung seragamnya. Sang seonsaengnim terus menatap tajam kepala yang sedang menunduk di depannya, tangannya ia silangkan dan kaki yang terbalut dengan sepatu mengkiap itu mengetuk-ngetuk lantai menunggu jawaban dari sang tersangka, Ryeowook.

"wae kenapa kau diam Mr. Kim? Kemarin kau terlambat kan?"

Ryeowook semakin menundukan kepalanya takut, _'habislah riwayatku!'_

Tap

Tap

Seseorang berdiri di samping Ryeowook sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana seragamnya, "ada apa ini seonsaengnim?" ucap orang itu.

"ah Jongwoon-ah! Anieyo saya sedang bertanya pada Mr. Kim kemana saja dia saat penerimaan murid baru kemarin." Seseorang yang di panggil 'Jongwoon-ah' itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, ia menengok ke samping tepatnya ke seorang namja mungil yang sedang menunduk itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum –atau menyeringai mungkin- saat mata sipit tajamnya bertemu dengan mata karamel namja mungil tadi yang sedang terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

Ryeowook mendongak dan detik kemudian ia membelalakan matanya saat bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Ryeowook langsung menundukan kepalanya 'aish kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi T.T'

"baiklah Mr. Kim kau harus di hukum! Sepulang sekolah nanti kau harus mem-"

"ah seonsaengnim, mianhamnida saya memotong perkataan anda. Serahkan bocah manis ah maksud saya bocah nakal ini pada saya,"

Yesung memegang bahu mungil Ryeowook, menundukan kepala besarnya *plakk by Yesung oppa* mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada telinga Ryeowook, "biarkan saya yang menghukumnya-" meniup telinga sensitif Ryeowook membuat namja mungil itu bergidig karena geli, rasanya ia sangat ingin memukul kepala besarnya sunbae anehnya itu "saya akan menyuruhnya membersihkan ruang osis, bagaimana bolehkah seonsaengim?"

Sang seonsaengnim mengelus dagu dengan bulu-bulu tipis itu tanda ia sedang berpikir, kemudian menghela nafas dan mengangguka kepalanya, "baiklah aku serahkan padamu Jongwoon-ah!" kemudian sang seonsaengnim berbalik menjauh dari tempat yang sedang di pijak (?) oleh Yesung dan Ryeowook dan menghilang di ujung koridor.

"YAH! Kau gila kenapa kau berbisik seperti itu eoh!" teriak Ryeowook sambil berkacak pinggang. Yesung yang melihat tingkah Ryeowook hanya terkekeh tangan mungilnya mengusek-usek (?) rambut coklat Ryeowook.

"ya~ seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku bocah, aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari guru itu hmm~" kini tangan mungil itu menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendelikkan mata beningnya pada sosok yang sedang tersenyum lebar sampai mata tajamnya melengkung bak bulan sabit.

Ryeowook menepis tangan mungil Yesung dan membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan itu, "ya! Sunbae berhenti merusak tataan rambutku!" ucapnya sebal sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Yesung menatap tajam Ryeowook kemudian perlahan-lahan menundukan kepalanya mendekati wajah Ryeowook.

Blush~

_'a-ap-apa yanga akan sunbae aneh ini lakukan!'_

"w-waeyo? Ya! Ini terlalu dekat! Jauhkan kepala besarmu itu!" Yesung masih menatap Ryeowook tajam, meneliti seluruh wajah pria manis yang sedang gugup didepannya. Mata bening berwarna coklat yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik kelopaknya, hidung bangir namun mungil itu bernafas dengan memburu bibir mungil berwarna pink yang sedang ia gigit pipi putih tirus yang sering mengembung lucu kini berhiaskan warna merah merona, Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polos hoobaenya ini. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh pipi Ryeowook, mengelusnya hingga meningkatkan intensitas warna pada pipi itu.

"kkkk~ pipimu memerah." tangan mungilnya mengusap-usap pipi itu kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya

"ja~ bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi, pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menunggumu di depan ruang osis." Ryeowook masih betah menundukan kepalanya. Yesung menundukan kepalanya lagi dan berbisik "jangan kabur, atau aku akan melaporkanmu tentang masalahmu kemarin pada Lee seonsaengnim arra?" bisiknya dengan nada yang hampir menyerupai desahan.

Ryeowook mendongak menghadap namja yang wajahnya berjarak dekat dengannya "andwaeyo~ arra aku akan datang!" ucapnya lantang membuat senyuman di bibir tipis sunbae anehnya mengembang. Lagi-lagi tangan mungil itu menepuk kepalanya seperti sedang menepuk kepala anak anjing "arraseo, aku akan menunggumu manis~"

Blush

Ryeowook hanya menggangguk, kemudian Yesung berbalik sambil memasukan tangannya pada celana seragam berwarna krim itu dan berjalan menuruni tangga dengan senyum yang selalu bertengger dibibir tipisnya, kemudian sosok itu menghilang di balik dindng meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih terdiam di tempatnya semula.

_'ada apa denganku?'_

**TBC**

**(Tarik Bang Chwangmin kekamar *eaaa* #slap)**

Annyeonghaseyooooo~ yo yo Lisi is back *dancing sherlock* nyahahahaha akhirnya bisa ngapdet juga *peluk Chwang*

Ini bisa dikatakan apdet kilat kan? ._. hihi~ kemarin saya kaget pas ngecek kotak ripyu, gak nyangka kalo epep ini ada yg ngebaca en ripyu juga hweeee croot! *peperin ingus ke bajunya om Kyu* sumpah saya terharu banget baca ripyu dari kalian makanya saya cepet-cepet ngetiknya ^^

**~~Balas Review~~**

**Yulia Cloudsomnia **kkkk~ ada dong, saya suka epep bergenre school life sih~ :3 ini udah di lanjut ^^ thankseu udah ripyu sampe dua kali *bow*

**Deereal3424 **haloooo juga hihi~ ah ya terima kasih atas saran2nya saya akan memperbaikinya lagi dan meningkatkan tulisan (?) saya ne hwaiting!^o^)9 thankseu udah mau ripyu di epep ini *bow*

**Guest 1 **hweee terimakasih terimakasih saya jadi terhura~ *hug* ne, saya bakal meningkatkannya lagi terimakasih atas supportnya hiks dan ripyunya juga wks #plakk ne fighting!^o^)9

**R'Rin4869 **helllloooow~ ah ne! saya akan meningkatkannya lagi gomawo saran dan supportnya *bow*

**Guest 2 ** ini udah dilanjut loh hope u enjoy w my ff story *^^*

**Jeremy Kim84 ** terimakasiiih~ ini udah dilanjut *^^*

**YeWookyeoja **fikaaaaaaa kkkkk muhun maklum lah nya kamari urang poho teu di edit hehe~ bisa dikataan seperti itu ^^ hatur nuhun tos diripyu, ripyuu lagi ya~ ^^ *bow*

**Meidi96** kkkk ini udah di lanjut loh~ *^^*

**Aningeko81 **yosh udah dilanjut kok ^.~

**Guest 3 **haloooo~ apa ini sudah panjang? :')) ah~ ya saya akan meningkatkannya lagi gamsahamnida *bow* thankseu jga udah mau ripyu ne semangat!^o^)9

Terimakasih atas saran dan support dari kalian hiks benar-benar membuat saya terbangun (?) saya akan terus berusaha menjadi author yang baik *kedip-kedip* mianhaeyo atas chapter kemarin yang masih banyak typos dan ada kata-kata yang hliang *bow* chapter kemarin gak saya edit, langsung publish aja sih '-'/ *watados* #pletakk

**See ya next chapter *wink w Jongwoonie oppa* and Mind to review again? bbuing~ bbuing~ *aegyo-ing w Ryeo noona***

**Karawang, 06 April 2014**

**05:15 PM**


	3. Chapter 3

**May I Love You?**

**© YeyeWooKIM97**

**.**

**Cast: Yesung oppa and Ryeowook noona –oppa- and others**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, lil bit Humor, School Life**

**WARNING!**

**BL! A.k.a Boys Love, sangat OOC, missing typo(s) & typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, bahasa ancur, aneh, etc!**

**.**

**.**

A/N 1: ff ini terinspirasi dari manga yang berjudul sama karangan **Konno Risa**, mungkin bakal ada adegan yang sama seperti manganya dan saya hanya merubah seperlunya saja *bow*

**.**

**.**

Enjoy sadayana~ :D

**.**

Chapter 3

**(^_^)**

Teng! Teng!

Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi. Murid-murid bersorak gembira karena berakhirnya waktu belajar mereka. mereka berlarian menuju gerbang sekolah mereka ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke istana –rumah- mereka masing-masing mengistirahatkan diri dari penatnya belajar.

"hey Ryeowook-ah tadi saat istirahat kau kemana saja eum? Aku menunggumu dikantin."

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian membaringkan kepalanya, menempelkan kening yang tertutup poni coklatnya keatas meja

"tadi saat istirahat aku ditegur oleh Lee seonsaemnim karena masalah kemarin,"

Reyeowook mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menempel dengan meja menunjukan muka masam dan tak ketinggalan bibir mungilnya yang mengerucut, merajuk eoh?

Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat aksi lucu Ryeowook, "hyung kau tau-"

"tidak!" jawab Sungmin dengan cepat menyela perkataan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengembungkan pipi tirusnya, kenapa semua orang begitu menyebalkan hari ini! Inner Ryeowook.

"ya~ hyung aku kan belum menyelesaikan perkataanku ish!"

Sungmin menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, kemudian ia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum "kkkk arra arra, lanjutkan!"

Ryeowook melipat tangannya di depan dada. Suasana kelas sudah sepi karena semua murid sudah pulang ke alamnya masing-masing lol *plakk*

"huh! Tidak, kau menyebalkan seperti sunbae aneh berkepala besar itu!"

"wae~ kau bertemu dengannya lagi Wookie?"  
Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan pria dengan julukan bunny itu.

"aku akan dihukum olehnya hyung~ hweeee eotteokhaeyo, Ming hyung? T.T" rengek Ryeowook sambil memeluk pinggang Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menggesek-gesekannya ke perut sang bunny. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat aksi merajuk Ryeowook yang mirip dengan seorang anak kecil yang menangis pada ibunya karena tidak di turuti keinginannya.

Sungmin mengusap-usap surai coklat itu, "hey Yesung sunbae tidak akan menyakitimu, tenanglah."

"ehem!"

Sungmin menengokkan kepalanya, sedangkan Ryeowook mengintip dari perut Sungmin kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi.

Sosok tinggi itu berjalan mendekati dua namja manis itu, dengan pandangan datarnya ia menatap sosok Ryeowook yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya diperut Sungmin. Kemudian ia menatap Sungmin dengan mata sipit tajamnya mengintimidasi sang bunny.

"kau siapa?" suara baritone itu keuar dari bibir tipis pria itu. Sungmin terdiam, suara pelan yang sungguh sexy membuat Sungmin terhipnotis.

"….."

Yesung berdecak, memutar kedua matanya, hal yang sudah biasa ketika ia mengeluarkan suara semua orang-orang akan diam terpaku. *Me: gilaaak! Yesung oppa narsis! :o YS: hey! Hey! Siapa coba yang bikin karakter gw kek gini eum? Me: lupakan *walk away*)

Setelah tersadar dari acara bengongnya Sungmin langsung melepaskan tangan Ryeowook yang melingkar di pinggangnya kemudian menundukan sedikit badanya pada Yesung, " an-anyeonghaseyo Yesung sunbae~ ah! Lee Sungmin imnida, aku sahabatnya Wookie."

Yesung hanya menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian pandangannya beralih menatap Ryeowook. Yesung memasukan kedua tagannya kedalam kantung celana dan memiringkan kepalanya,

"ya~ kau tak ingat tadi eoh? Cepat ikut aku keruang OSIS!"

"shireo!"

"geurae… aku akan melaporkanmu ke Lee seonsaengnim, eotte?" ucap Yesung sambil menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya di salah satu meja dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan 'hyung-eotteokhae-tolong-aku'. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam 'mianhae'. Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"kau pulang duluan saja hyung."

"anieyo~ aku akan menunggumu" ucap si Bunny sambil tersenyum manis, Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya'

"tidak usah hyung nanti sehabis ini aku mau berbelanja dulu. Aku takut Lee ahjumma akan mencarimu."

"eum~ arraseo! Aku duluan ya Wookie, hwaiting!" ucap sungmin sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, tanda penyemangat. melihat itu Ryeowook tersenyum dan ikut mengepalkan tanganya.

"jaa annyeong Yesung sunbae~ annyeong Wookie naeil mannayo~" Sungmin membungkukan sedikit badannya pada Yesung dan melambaikan tangannya pada Ryeowook kemudian beranjak pergi menuju pintu kelas.

**.**

**.**

**May I Love You?**

**.**

Setelah Sungmin pergi, kini tinggal lah Yesung dan Ryeowook di kelas.

Hening.

"hey apa kalian kembar?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara sexy itu mengagetkan Ryeowook yang sedang melamun, Yesung beranjak dari meja tadi dan kini berdiri di samping meja Ryeowook. Ia masukan sebelah tangannya kedalam kantong sedangkan sebelahnya lagi bertumpu pada meja.

"selain aneh, apakah kau juga buta sunbae? Jelas-jelas kami tidak mirip dan marga kami berbeda, Sungmin hyung bermarga Lee sedangkan aku Kim. kembar dari mana eoh?" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada ketus kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian mengelus dagunya, "hmm… kalian berdua sungguh manis. Jadi aku pikir kalian kembar hehehe" Yesung terkekeh hingga matanya yang sipit kini hanya tinggal garis melengkung. Ryeowook mendengus, apa-apaan sunbae aneh ini ck!

Ryeowook berdiri dan menggendong tasnya, kemudian mulai beranjak untuk meninggalkan Yesung, kabur maksudnya. Namun dengan cepat tangan mungil itu menarik tas bagian belakang Ryeowook hingga tubuh mungil itu tertarik kebelakang.

"hwaaaaa!"

"hey aku sudah bilang padamu jangan mencoba untuk kabur!" desis Yesung, seketika ruangan kelas 2-5 itu diselimuti aura-aura hitam yang berasal dari Yesung, aura ini seperti saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yesung di taman kemarin.

**.**

**~YeWook~**

**.**

**.**

Yesung keluar dari kelas 2-5 itu dengan menyeret Ryeowook.

"ya! Sunbae lepaskan aku!"

Yesung memajukan tubuhnya kearah Ryeowook, Kemudian kedua tangannya mengurung tubuh mingil itu menghimpitnya diantara tubuhnya dan dinding. Bibirnya ia dekatkan ketelinga Ryeowook dan berbisik disana.

Ryeowook hanya bisa melotot saat tubuhnya dikurung dan dihimpit ke dinding. Mukanya memerah saat wajah datar itu mendekat, 'apa yang akan sunbae aneh ini lakukan?' jeritnya dalam hati. Ryeowook menahan nafas saat bibir itu mndekat dan berbisik ketelinganya,

"aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk jangaan mencoba kabur Kim Ryeowook, atau aku akan melaporkanmu ke Lee seonsaengnim agar kau mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat dari ini arraseo?" bisik Yesung, bibir tipis itu sedikit bergesekan dengan telinga sensitive namja mungil yang kini sedang menahan diri agar tidak mendesah. Kemudian pria itu –Yesung- menarik kepalanya dan kini menundukan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan wajah memerah didepannya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Suara detakan jantung itu begitu kencang, Ryeowook langsung menundukan kepalanya saat mata coklatnya bertabrakan dengan mata sipit tajam Yesung, kemudian ia buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah bak kepiting rebus. Yesung tersenyum dan kembali memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana berbalik meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih bersandar didinding dengan sebelah tangan memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

'jantung bodoh kenapa kau terus berdetak?'

"hey manis! Ayo cepat!" seru Yesung, tangan dengan jari-jari mungil itu melambai-lambai memanggil Ryeowook yang masih betah dengan posisinya. Lagi-lagi Yesung tersenyum, namja mungil itu sungguh penurut kekekeke

Setelah menetralkan detakan jantungnya Ryeowook berjalan mendekat kearah sunbaenya yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan jari-jari mungil itu dan jangan lupakan senyuman –yang menurut Ryeowook- anehnya.

"ruang osis disebelah sini, ingat baik-baik jalannya ya manis!"

Ryeowook mendelik menatap tajam punngung tegap dihadapannya, melapalkan sumpah serapah untuk sunbae aneh berkepala besar itu.

"ya sunbae! Namaku Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook bukan manis! Berhenti memanggilku 'manis' memangnya aku seekor kucing apa huh!" gerutu Ryeowook, sebal juga nama yang sudah diberikan oleh kedua orang tuannya di rubah dengan seenak kepala besar (?) sunbae itu, nama adalah doa iya kan?

Yesung hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan namja mungil yang sedang berjalan disampingnya, ia sungguh menyukai hoobae manisnya ini. Tingkahnya membuat ia gemas sendiri rasanya ingin sekali ia menculik namja mungil itu dan memajangnya di lemari kaca yang ada dirumahnya.

Ryeowook mendengus, betapa anehnya sunbae berkepala besar itu. Ryeowook mengakui bahwa pria itu –Yesung- sangat tampan! Ia memiliki mata sipit yang tajam yang selalu memancarkan sinar dingin namun lembut (?) padanya? Kemudian hidung yang mancung, pipi yang agak chubby, bibir yang menggoda dengan bagian atas yang tipis dan bawah agak tebal. (*) Lehernya yang panjang mirip jerapah, (percayalah bahwa Ryeowook terkikik membayangakan Yesung yang mirip dengan hewan kesukaannya) rambut hitam dan poni yang sedikit menutupi mata tajamnya menambahkan kesan cool dan misterius diwaktu yang bersamaan, sempurna!

"aku tahu, aku sangat tampan ne? berhentilah menatapku seperti itu nanti kau akan jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Kim Yesung."

Ryeowook kaget karena ketahuan sedang memandang wajah yang –baru saja ia akui- sangat tampan. Buru-buru ia menatap kedepan. Sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipi tirus itu. Senyuman menyebalkan itu tercetak di bibir tipis itu, cih percaya diri sekali! Batin Ryeowook.

"hey sunbae! Padahal kemarin sunbae juga terlambatkan? Tapi kenapa kau bisa lolos dari hukuman?"

"karena aku tidak ketahuan, haha"

"kau curang! Aku akan melpaorkanmu pada Lee seonsaengnim juga!"

"silahkan~ Lee seonsaengnim tidak akan percaya pada anak kecil sepertimu, baby Wook" ucapnya sambil terkekeh melihat wajah itu mulai merona kembali.

"wajahmu memerah, manis sekali~" tangan mungil Yesung menarik kedua bongkahan pipi itu menariknya berlawanan arah kemudian menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"hauwwh! Yhhaah Iinyiih shaakkhit! Lehhaashan! (aw! ya Ini sakit! Lepaskan!)"

**.**

**.**

**.**

setelah sepanjang perjalanan yang diisi dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil menuju ruang osis yang letaknaya di lantai kedua gedung sekolah ini dan agak jauh dari kelas Ryeowook akhirnya mereka sampai dengan selamat di sini, di depan ruang osis.

Ceklek

Yesung membuka pintu ruang osis itu. Ryeowook melotot, "A… apa-apan ini?! Berantakan sekali!"

"nah karena itu aku membutuhkan bantuan,"

mata coklatnya menelusuri ruangan yang agak luas itu.

'_Ini sih bukan ruang osis namanya tapi gudang sampah!'_

Yah benar apa yang dikatakan batin Ryeowook. Ini bukan lah ruang osis tapi sebuah gudang, gudang sampah! aigoo~

Lihat lah samapah dimana-mana! bekas kaleng minuman, gulungan-gulungan kertas yang berceceran dimana-mana, meja-meja yang berisi lembaran-lembaran dokumen –mungkin berserakan kemana-mana.

"jaa ini adalah hukumanmu. Tolong bersihkan hingga bersih arra," Yesung bejalan melewati Ryeowook menuju meja yang ada ditengah-tengah ruangan itu. Mendudukan tubuhnya menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangan mungil itu.

"ingat sampai bersih! Kalau tidak… aku akan melaporkanmu arrachi?" lagi suara dingin itu terdengar. Mata tajam Yesung memandang Ryeowook dengan datar. Ryeowook bergidig, kemudian mengangguk. Yesung tersenyum ia merebahkan kepalanya keatas meja setelah itu hanya terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari arah meja itu.

"cih dia tertidur? Aish dasar aneh tadi menatapku datar sekarang tersenyum hiii~"

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati salah satu meja meletakan tasnya dan melepas jas berwarna biru dongker itu. Menggulung lengan seragamnya dan memulai 'hukumannya'.

"oke hwaiting Ryeowook-ah!"

Ryeowook mulia memunguti gumpalan (?) kertas dan kaleng-kaleng yang berceceran, memasukan mereka –gumpalan kertas dan kaleng- kedalam kantong pelastik. Kemudian membungkusnya dengan kantog plastik tersebut memindahkannya kepojok ruangan bersama 3 kantong lainnya. Setelah itu ia mulai mengambil pelan dan mengepel seluruh bagian-bagian yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Mata tajam itu mulai membuka memperlihatkan mata berwarna hitam itu, ia terkekeh saat mendengar senandungan dari bibir pria mungil itu dan jangan lupa pinggul yang sedang bergoyang mengikti irama yang ia ciptakan. Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menegakkan badannya ia seperti mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang terkekeh lantas ia langsung memutar sedikit tubuhnya kebelakang, ke tempat Yesung yang sedang menempelkan dagunya di kedua tangan yang terlipat diatas meja itu. Ryeowook memandang sosok itu dengan pandangan aneh dan bingung, ekspresi yang sangat lucu bagi Yesung.

"hey kenapa berhenti? Ayo bergoyang lagi seperti tadi." Cengiran mesum tercetak jelas di bibir tipi situ.

Blush

"ya! Dasar mesum!"

Yesung tertawa dengan keras. Sungguh ia senang sekali menggoda namja manis dengan perawakan mungil itu.

"kau sungguh manis jika sedang marah baby wook~"

Ntah mengapa jantung ryeowook berdetak sangat keras saat ia digoda oleh Yesung, detakan itu memompa darahnya hingga kedua pipinya menghangat. Ada rasa aneh menggelitik perutnya'

'aish apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Wookie?' batin Ryeowook.

Yesung terdiam, "hey lanjutkan tugasmu! Jika sudah selesai bangunkan aku, mengerti?"

Ryeowook kaget, ia langsung membalikan badanya dan melanjutkan 'hukumannya' yang sempat terhenti tadi. Di balik punggung itu Yesung sedang tersenyum menatapnya dengan lembut.

'sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu baby Wook' seulas senyuman terlihat di bibir tipi situ. Kemudian ia merebahkan kembali kepalanya, kembali terbang kealam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**~YeyeWooKIM97~**

**.**

Ryeowook mengusap peluh yang menetes di sekitar dahinya, ukh betapa lelahnya membersihkan ruangan yang cukup luas ini. Ryeowook menatap seluruh ruangan tersebut, meneliti apakah ruangan itu sudah benar-benar bersih? Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian mengangguk, cukup bersih.

Setelah meletakkan alat-alat pembersih tadi, ia langsung menuju tempat dimana ia menyimpan tas dan jas-nya tadi dan kemudian ia langsung memakainya. Tangannya memrapihkan seragamnya yang agak sedikit kusut itu kemudian mulai berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi baru beberapa lagkah setelah menutup pintu ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya,

'sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu?'

"ah! Yesung sunbae!" Ryeowook menepuk jidatnya, kemudian masuk kembali kedalam ruanga itu.

"sunbae ireona~ Yesung sunbae," tangan Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk pipi sedikit chubby itu. Namun Yesung tetap tak bergeming. Ryeowook mendekatkan tubuhnya mencondongkan sedikit tubuh mungilnya. Pandangannya menelusuri garis wajah tampan yang terlihat kelelahan itu, tampan.

Deg!

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran aneh itu. Kemudian tangannya kini beralih menggoyangkan bahu kokoh itu.

"Yesung sunbae~ ireona… ini sudah sore, kajja kita pulang."

"nghhh~"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata yang masih terpejam, kemudian bergumam

"sebentar lagi eomma~ aku masih mengantuk~"

'mwoya?!'

jawaban Yesung membuat Ryeowook melotot, "YA! SUNBAE IREONA!"

"huaaaa! Gempa! Gempa!"

"YAK!" Ryeowook memukul kepala besar itu dengan gemas.

Awch!

Yesung langsung menarik pinggang ramping itu, hingga membuat Ryeowook terduduk dip aha namja tampan itu dengan posisi menyamping. Yesung langsung melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di sekitar dada Ryeowook, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil itu.

Ryeowook melotot, jantungnya mulai berdetak tak normal kembali. Wajahnya mulai memanas saat hembusan nafas hangat itu menerpa kulit lehernya. Ryeowook meremas kedua paha, maksudku celana yang menepel di kedua pahanya.

"biarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa menit kedepan, aku sangat lelah baby Wook."

Gumam Yesung dengan suara yang serak khas orang bangun tidur. Ryeowook hanya diam menikmati sensasi yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, mereka masih bertahan dalam posisi itu. Ruangan itu terisi dengan suara detak jantung yang berasal dari dua insan tersebut.

Ceklek

"Yesung hyung ayo-OMO!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**TeBeCe  
[Tarik Bang Changmin ke kamar #eaaa]**

**~.~.~.~**

**(*) menurut saya Yesung oppa itu lehernya panjang loh kek jerapah, seriusan! ._.v mungkin ini alasan kenapa Ryeo noona suka jerapah #sotoy *ditimpukin***

**Assalamualaikum Huannyeoooooooooong~! *lambai-lambai sapu tangan* kumaha damang sadayana? :D**

**Lisi is back! Lisi is back! Kekekekekekeke**

**Saya dating lagi membawa chapter 3~ adakah yang menunggu epep ini? Gak ada? Oh~ *pundung***

**Mianhae jika epep ini tidak memuaskan, maklum saya kan masih newbie di dunia pertulisan (?). jalan cerita epep ini pasaran ya? Hweee mianhae kemampuan saya Cuma segini *deep bow* tapi saya akan terus berusaha yang tebaik buat melestarikan epep YeWook yang mulai langka! ^_^ (Kyu: elu kate minyak apa, langka. Me: ya! Suka-suka gue dong :p) banyak yang bisa nebak alur ceritanya ya hihihi**

**Pasti pada bingung kenapa karakter Yesung kek gitu, sama saya juga nyahahahaha #plakk**

**Apa ini sudah panjang? Sudah sepanjang lehernya Yesung? ._. semoga udah yah~ :') ini 10 halaman MSword loh kira2 2.500 kata lebih loh panjang kan? *gw baru pertama kali ngetik segini panjangnya~ *tepar*) **

**Kali ini saya tidak bisa membalas ripyu dari kalian, tapi tenang aja udh aku baca semua kok ^^ makasih atas kritikan dan supportnya *bow* mungkin chap depan bakal lama updatenya, saya sibuk *Kyu: *rolling eyes*) **

**terimakasih juga yang udah ripyu di epep Kiss Kiss Kiss *bow***

**Siapa sang penggangu yang tiba-tiba masuk itu? Ada yang bisa nebak? Kkkkk *terbang***

**Krik krik**

**Kyuhyun: eum… baiklah karena anak itu sudah terbang ntah kemana. Jadi untuk semua readers tolong ripyu epep ini ya~ karena satu dua patah kata dari kalian sungguh membuat hati Lisi gembira ^^ see you next chapter *dadah-dadah***

**Ryeowook noona: ripyu peuliiiiish bbuing~ bbuing~**

**.**

**(Karawang, 21 April 2014. 09:22PM)**


End file.
